Coming Home
by Lexbubble02
Summary: Not very good at summaries, just read
1. Chapter 1

"Spence, are you ready yet?!" My brother called from downstairs.

I'm all packed and ready to go to California to start my sophomore year of college. I have been trying to get back to Los Angeles since we moved back to Ohio at the start of high school We are originally from Ohio, but moved to Cali when I was in 4th grade. We left because my grandparents were sick and my dad wanted to be around them in their last years. So in the summer between 8th and 9th grade we moved back to Ohio. My mom made me do one year of college here, and if I still wanted to leave I can. This is why I am packing now.

"Yeah, let me just…" I trailed off because I came across a friendship bracelet from the one and only Ashley Davies.

"Spencer?!"

"Yeah, here I come." I got up and threw the bracelet in my bag and made my way downstairs. I wonder if Ashley is still around LA.

(Flashback)

_It's the first day of my new school and I am really nervous. Clay and Glen left to find their 6__th__ grade classes, and my sister Taylor, went to find her 5__th__ grade class. I was completely alone in the hallway trying to find my class. I was wondering around the halls and was about to pass the vice principal office, when I heard, "Hey, you lost?"_

_I turned to the voice and saw a girl about my age with chocolate brown eyes and brown curly locks. She had braces on her teeth, but they looked good on her._

"_Um…yea, can you help me find my class?"_

"_I would, but I am in trouble and Mr. Jones told me not to move."_

"_Oh. Well thanks anyway." I turned and walked down the hall when she called me back._

"_Hey, blue eyes wait up." I heard her footsteps behind me and stop so she could catch up. "Seeing as I am already in trouble, I should do some good and help you find you class."_

"_Thanks…um what's your name again?"_

"_Oh shit, I'm Ashley Davies. Oh and sorry about cursing." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back._

(End Flashback)

Ashley was my best friend and over the course of those 4 years I feel in love with her. I knew I liked girls, but didn't really know I was gay until high school. I never told her how I felt because I was afraid she would stop being my friend. I had a feeling she knew though. I wonder if she felt the same. I reached the bottom of the steps and saw my mom crying by the door. "Mom, we discussed this. There is no reason for you to be crying." I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

"I-I know, but I'm really go to m-miss you. You're my baby." She continued to sob.

"We all are going to miss her, but we have to let her go." My dad said coming out of the living room to console my mom.

"Right, and I am only a phone call away. If that is not enough you can come and visit me okay. Just not every week." I joked. That got a chuckled out of everyone. "Plus Glen, Clay, and Taylor will still be here."

"I guess you're right. Have you talked to Amanda yet?"

Amanda is my girlfriend of two years. We meant in my junior year of high school and became official in my senior year. "Yeah she will be at the airport." The only downside about going to LA, was leaving her behind.

"Alright be safe and make sure you call when the plane lands." I gave my mom a hug and my dad kissed my forehead. Clay gave me a hug and Glen and I left the house.

"So where is Taylor?" I asked Glen, while putting my seatbelt on.

"Oh…um…she is going to meet us at the…uh airport."

"Okaaay, are you alright?"

"Yea, I am good. Anyway let's get you to the airport."

The ride to the airport was filled with small talk and singing along to the radio. We arrived outside the door I needed to go in and Glen helped with my bags. We hugged goodbye and I made my way to my gate. I saw that my plane was delayed, so I sat down and started reading the latest book in the House of night series. Not even ten minutes had passed when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Taylor and Amanda making their way towards me with bags in tow. I should mention that Taylor and Amanda where best friends before she and I started dating.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here."

"Well we said we will see you off, sis." Taylor smart ass comment.

"I meant with bags." I said with and eye roll.

"We decided that we didn't want you out there by yourself, so we decided to move to LA as well" Amanda said timidly.

"Aw, you guys are the best."

"So I have been told." Taylor said with a hair flip. "Don't go all mushy on us Spence." She said when she noticed tears in my eyes.

"Are you sure it is not too much because I would totally understand if you want to go by yourself, but I really can't get a refund on this ticket, plus I was hoping…" Amanda rambled on, but I cut her off with innocent kiss, that quickly turned passionate. My hands were squeezing her hips and her were tangled in my blonde hair.

"Whoa you two, we are in a public place." Always ruining the moment, Taylor. I pulled out of the embrace, but kept my arm around her waist.

"So what made you guys decide to come along?"

"Well, I couldn't let my little sister be alone in a big city like LA, so I just decided to go and the whole family knew about it."

Like a light bulb was going off in my head I realized something. "So that's why glen was acting strange when I asked where you were and why mom was so hysterical, she lost both her girls." I focused my blue eyes on my girlfriend's green ones and asked her.

"Well I couldn't bear the thought of those California girls getting their hands on you. Plus…IgotaninternshipatE!" She rushed out.

"What?"

"I said I got an internship at E!" She said excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mandy?"

"Spence, I wanted to surprise you and you look surprised."

I was about to respond when the loud speaker said the flight to Los Angeles is now boarding. The plane ride was interesting. Taylor slept the whole way, considering it was 7:30 in the morning. So me and Mandy had some fun in the restroom. We got to LA at a reasonable time. Called mom and told her we were here and we were safe. She told me to stay in a dorm even though Taylor and Mandy had an apartment already. She wanted me to get the full college experience. We dropped are things off at their apartment and did some shopping around. I was getting tired of shopping and need a much need caffeine break.

"You guys let's get some coffee from this café that has live music." I suggested.

"What like and in house band?" Taylor asked

"No, more like people just get up and sing. Sometimes the people are regulars."

"Where did you hear about it?" Amanda asked.

"The internet. Come on it right across the street." The café was called Café of Blues. Clever right.

"This is nice. It has like a poetry night theme." Taylor said looking around. I noticed it was pack and everyone was waiting at the stage. I guess a regular was about to perform.

"Let's grab seats." We went to the very back of the café and waited for the performer.

"How is everyone doing this afternoon? Ladies and Gentlemen we have a special treat to day. The daughter of a rock legend is in the house." The crowd cheered loudly. I guess Gene simmons daughter was going to sing or something. I was not prepared for who they said. "Give it up for Ashley Davies." I spit my mouth full of coffee out and across the table. Luckily, Taylor got up to use the bathroom, so it didn't hit her.

"Are you good, baby?" Amanda asked looking up from where her head was on my shoulder. She had so much concern in her eyes. I could feel how much we loved each other.

"Yeah, I am okay. It just went down the wrong pipe." I turned my attention back to the stage and there stood Ashley Davies in all her glory. Her hair was longer and wavier. Her smile was dazzling, I guess the braces worked after 4 years. But her body was the thing that changed the most. Her body was utterly amazing.

"Hi everybody. I know I haven't been up here in a while, but I felt the need to share this song with you. I wrote it about 6 years ago and it is extremely close to my heart. So I hope you enjoy." She smiled and picked up her guitar and started to strum. Wait, 6 years ago. That when I was still in LA. I didn't know she wrote music. She stepped up to the mic and started to sing.

**Did you forget**

**That I was even alive?**

**Did you forget**

**Everything we ever had?**

**Did you forget?**

**Did you forget**

**About me?**

I could see from far away that this song was hitting a nerve in her.

**But Somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it**

It made my heart break hearing her sing this. I guess with me moving away and never calling, made her think I didn't care. So she wrote this song. I knew this was about me. How was I going to approach this?

**So now I guess **

**This is where we have to stand **

**Did you regret **

**Ever holding my hand?**

**Never again**

**Please don't forget**

**Don't forget**

**We had it all **

**We were just about to fall**

**Even more in love **

**Than we were before **

**I won't forget**

**I won't forget**

**About us**

Did she really know I was in love with her? Did she actually love me back? I feel like shit for not telling her how I felt and for not calling when I promised I would. I have to talk to her.

**But somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it**

**And at last **

**All the pictures have been burned**

**And all the past**

**Is just a lesson that we learned**

**I won't forget**

**Please don't forget us**

As she went into her last chorus, I got up and told Amanda and Taylor I will be right back. I don't even remember Taylor coming back. I guess that what happens when you are in an Ashley Davies trance. I made my way to the side of the stage and waited.

**Somewhere we went wrong**

**Our love is like a song**

**But you won't sing along **

**You've forgotten **

**About us**

**Don't forget**

The song finished and the crowd erupted into cheers. They wanted her to do more but she only prepared that one song. She made her way off stage and grabbed a water bottle. I walked up right behind her. I knew she knew someone was behind her because she stiffened.

"I didn't forget." I said barely above a whisper. I knew she heard me though. She turned around slowly and her chocolate brown eyes met my ice blue ones and we both smiled.

"Spencer" she said with a sigh, like I finally have come back to her.

"Ashley" I said the same way. We smiled a little while longer until she realized something and glared at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes waited for my response.

"Um…well I go to UCLA now. How have you been?" trying to lighten the mood.

"How have I been? Well let's see, my best friend moves away and never calls. My dad died 3 years ago. My boyfriend got me pregnant in 11th grade. We lost the baby and then I realized I'm gay, so the rest of my high school career I got made fun of. My mom hates me and to top it all off, if I had my best friend it would have made everything easier. But no, the bitch couldn't even dial my number, email me, or Facebook me. Some friend right? How have you been?" She said sarcastically, but I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Well, my heart broke when I moved away from my best friend. I couldn't bring myself to call her because I knew hearing her voice would make me cry. I came out the closet in 12th grade. I'm in college for photography and my girlfriend supports me 100%. There is something I am missing…um…oh yeah and today is the first day I have been called a bitch by said best friend. I'm good." She laughed a little and wiped away the tear that fell from here eye.

"I'm sorry Spence, I am just upset with you. You promised to call and you never did. I waited for a call but it never came. Do you know what it was like after you left? It was hell. I had no one to have my back when the popular kids picked on me and coming out the closet was a nightmare. I got punched for be gay. My mom disowned me and my dad was the only one that accepted me and then he died. He left me all this money but I have to split it with Kyla." I am confused now. Who is Kyla?

"Who's Kyla?"

"Oh right you don't look at my Facebook page. She is my half-sister. When she came into my life everything got better. She quickly became my new best friend. She got me to start performing again, well her and my girlfriend Rachael."

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you. I was been stupid. No matter what I should have called yo-"

"You damn right. God, I want to be mad at so bad, but I can't cause I missed you so much more. Get over here." She pulled me in a hug tightly. It felt good to hug Ashley again. I never realized how much I actually missed her.

"Um Spencer?" I turned around and came face to face with Amanda who was looking half confessed and half jealous.

"Babe come here, I like you to meet someone." I pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Mandy, this is Ashley, my best friend. Ashley this is Amanda, my girlfriend." I beamed at both girls but they both seemed hesitant to shake hands. It was getting awkward, and Ashley sensed it to.

"Nice meeting you Amanda. You are very lucky to be with Spencer." Ashley said warmly and looked down to my arm around Mandy's waist. We she looked my way, I could she jealous flashed crossed her face. Then excitement flashed as she looked behind me. I turned and saw Taylor coming up.

"Ashley Davies as I live and breathe," Taylor said walking up to hug Ashley.

"Tay-Tay! It's good to see." Ashley said while jumping into her arms and wrapping her legs around Taylor's waist.

"Ashley what the hell?!" This girl came up glaring daggers at Ashley and my sister.

"Oh…um… hey Rach." She jumped down and hugged her girlfriend.

"yea, who's that?" She said still glaring at my sister. My sister started laughing as she saw the girl staring her down.

"Wait, do you think I want Ash or something?" My sister continued laughing and I could see the girl starting to get angry.

"Well she was all in your arms and wrapped around your waist. What am I supposed to think?"

"Rachael, she is just someone I hadn't seen in a really long time, okay? Plus I'm pretty sure she is straight."

"Sorry A, I kinda jumped to conclusions." She then looked at my sister. "Hi, I'm Rachael, Ashley's girlfriend."

"Hi, I'm Taylor. I am an old friend of Ashley's." She glanced at me and I know what she was thinking. Taylor was the old one who knew I was in love with Ashley, but never said anything about. So she is looking at seeing how I am taking this information about Ashley being a lesbian. I just smiled and turned towards Rachael.

"Hi, I'm Spencer. Ash and I-"

"Wait, the best friend Spencer?" I nodded. "Omg, I have heard so much about you. Thank god you're back now so A can shut up about you." She said with a hint of jealous in her voice.

"Really _A_ You have been talking about me?" I said with a smirk because Ashley hated being called A, so I don't understand why her girlfriend calls her that. She blushed and put her head down. When she looked at me again she had a smile on her face. Please do not let her call what she is about to call me.

"Yeah Spency you know me. I love to brag about you." At the Taylor, Ashley and I started laughing so hard it took us 5 minutes to calm down.

"Never changed, huh Ash?"

"Not really Carlin." I noticed that the girlfriends of me and Ash, were having a conversation off by the cafe bar. There was laughing and touching, and I was getting upset. How in the hell was Ash girlfriend flirting with another girl? Whoa, shouldn't I been more worried that my girlfriend is the one she is flirting with?

"So what do you think they are talking about?" I nodded towards the café bar where our girls were. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Ashley roll her eyes.

"I swear she jumps down my throat for giving Taylor a hug, but yet she is the one actually flirting. Sorry for Rachael and her flirting with Amanda. She doesn't mean anything by it because she is a natural flirt."

"You don't need to apologize for your girlfriend flirting with my girlfriend. Anyway I am more concern with the fact that Amanda is flirting back." Ashley and I made our way over to our girlfriends. I put my arm around Amanda's waist and she visibly stiffened. "Everything okay?" I whispered in her eye. She turned towards me and put of a force smile.

"Just peachy." She turned towards Ash and Rachael and smiled. "So we are going to head out, but it was nice meeting both of you." Her eyes lingered a little long on Rachael, but I couldn't blame her because Rachael was hot. She had long, wavy blonde hair and grey eyes to die for, but she was nothing compared to Ashley. Wait I meant Amanda. Dammit I need to get this under control. "…thanks. Bye you two." Before I knew it I was being pulled away. I just I spaced again. Damn I never said bye to Ash. I guess Mandy did it for the both of us. I hope I can re-patch my friendship with Ash. And seriously, where does Taylor disappear to all the damn time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you guys are enjoying it. Chapter will be post once a week and most likely on a sunday. Its sort of short because high school essay are really challenging when each one is suppose to be 12 pages long.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Ashley, Rachael, Amanda, and I have been spending more and more time together. Taylor is out doing god knows what with a new boy toy. I email my mom a lot to let her know how things are going her. She is happy to hear that Ashley is back in my life. I'm happy as well because whenever she is around, she brings a smile to my face. I get butterflies in my stomach when she brushes my arm and can't help but to feel special when she is talking to me. I know I am in a committed relationship, but I can't help what I feel when Ashley is around. I have a feeling I am not the only one. Amanda has seemed a bit distant late. It like since we came to Los Angeles, she has distant herself from me. I don't what is going on though.

Right now, Taylor and I are getting ready to do some much needed shopping while Amanda is at work. I am putting some lip gloss on when Taylor tells me to move my ass. I left my dorm and got into her car.

"You know it is not polite to cuss at people?" I glanced over at her with a head tilt.

"Whatever baby sis. You needed to be rushed or you would've never made it out here." She said keeping her eyes on the road.

"So how have you been? How's Jake, Steve, or is it Daniel?"

"His name is Tyler and he is old news. He got boring so I moved on. How is Ashley…oops my bad I meant Amanda?" She glanced at me with a knowing smirk.

"Haha very funny." I said sarcastically. "Amanda has been… I don't know even know. I haven't had a real conversation with her lately. She always says that she has to work."

"Sorry. What do you think is going on?"

"I have no clue and on top of that, my old feelings for Ashley are coming back strong." Taylor was the only on that knew I had feelings for Ashley back in 8th grade. She didn't tell anybody because she wanted me to do it. She really is a good sister.

"So what are you going to do about Ashley?"

"I don't know because I can't come right out and tell her my feelings. She has Rachael, and I have Amanda who I love very much."

"Well if you keep them in too long, they are bound to come out at the wrong time."

"I know."

That was the end of that conversation and nothing was cleared up. We got to the mall and seems like we went to every store. We had a plethora of bags. We took a break at the food court and were just sitting down when we heard our names. We turned and saw Ashley coming towards us.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ash. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh some therapy shopping. You?"

"Same. You want to join us?" Taylor asked.

"Sure. So how's school Spence?"

"Tiresome. The work is easy though."

"How is Tyler, Taylor?"

"See Spence at least someone listens to me to actually know his name. He is gone."

"Oh sorry."

"Don't be. He got boring so I'm not. How's Rachael?"

"She good. She has been working a lot."

"So has Amanda. It is like I hardly see her." At that moment I had a weird feeling that this wasn't just a coincidence.

We all left and decided we were going to watch movies at Taylor's apartment. I texted Amanda and asked if she was off work yet, and she said no. Ashley also texted Rachael to see if she wanted to join us, but she said she was still at work. We pulled up in front of the apartment and followed Taylor to the door.

"Okay, don't hate me but I locked my keys inside the apartment."

"Are you kidding me? Seriously, Taylor?" I almost yelled at her.

"Look we can just go get the keys for Mandy."

"Or we could watch movies at my condo. Rachael's movie collection is amazing." Ashley suggested.

"I guess because Amanda's job is across town."

We drove to Ashley's Condo and followed her up the stairs. I followed behind so I could watch the way her hips swayed. Damn it Spencer focus. You cannot be doing that when you have a girlfriend. I guess I zoned because the next thing I know is I bumped into to Taylor who was standing in the door way beside Ashley.

"What the hell.." the words died on my lips when I saw what made everyone stop. Inside the apartment was my girlfriend's head between Ashley's girlfriend legs.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. As for where this is going, I have no idea. I just think of it as I write. Review please!

* * *

"Shit Spence…" Amanda said as she tried to cover up. "It's not what it looks like."

"Really? Because to me it seems like you have a problem keeping it in your pants. You just cheated on me with Rachael of all people." I looked over to Ashley to see how she was reacting. It looked like her and Rachael was having an eye conversation. Okay that weird. I turned back to Amanda and was about to speak when Taylor cut me off.

"Listen I want you to get your shit out of my apartment and never contact my sister again." Taylor said sending Amanda death glares.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"I don't give a fuck. You cheated on my sister which means we are no longer friends." Taylor left after that. I guess she is waiting in the car.

"Spence, babe, I'm really sorry. Can you-"

"Stop I don't want to hear it. I trusted you. We spent 2 years together just for you to come here and ruin it over a simple fuck. We are through. Please don't ever speak to me again." I finished my conversation with her and turned to see what Ashley had to say, but her and Rachael disappeared. I guess they are going to try and work it out. Well I guess I see what Taylor is doing.

**Ashley's POV**

So Rachael and I left the room for Spencer and Amanda to have their argument. We walked to my bedroom and listened to their fight.

"I didn't think I would be that easy for you to sleep with her." I said to Rachael.

"I just sweet talked her and we jumped each other. I see why Spencer liked her. She is amazing in bed." Rachael said smoking a cigarette.

"OK I did not need to hear that." I said making a disgusted face.

"Whatever."

"So what is the next part of the plan on getting with Spencer?"

Up until a few months ago, I haven't heard and thing from the Carlin family. While I was on Facebook, I got an I.M. from Taylor she was telling me about all of the Carlin's. She then talked about Spencer and her girlfriend. My blood boiled when I saw pictures of them together looking happy. So I asked Taylor did Spencer say anything about me to her. She told me how Spencer had feelings for me and said how she thought I was better for her sister. So we came up with a plan to get us together. Taylor was more than happy to help because she believed her best friend was cheating on her sister anyway. She I hired Rachael, my best friend, as my girlfriend and for her to sleep with Amanda. She played to jealousy role really well when they first arrived here. So here we are.

"The next step is for me to woo Spencer. I mean it can't be that hard because we are in love whether she wants to admit it or not." I said to Rachael just as there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Taylor there.

"So how is she doing?" I asked Taylor about Spence.

"She is so pissed at Amanda, but she is really sad because she trusted Mandy. I don't feel bad because she was a shitty girlfriend to my sister. Plus she was already cheating on her I just can't prove it."

"Well I can make her feel better." I said wiggling my brows.

"Shut up," Taylor said laughing. "Anyway, Rachael damn you are a good actress. I actually believed you like girls."

"I do just not as much as I love the penis." Rachael said jokingly.

"Ew you two are so disgusting. The male part is repulsive." I said gagging.

"We don't say that when.." she trailed off because we heard another knock. I opened it and found a distraught looking Spencer there.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a soft voice.

"No I'm not. Two years down the fucking drain. God she is a fucking bitch. Was she hard to sleep with?" Spencer directed her question to Rachael.

"Um actually no. It was quite easy. Sorry?"

"Un-Fucking-believable."

"Spence, Amanda has been cheating on you, but I didn't have proof and I didn't want to ruin you guy's relationship if she wasn't, so I didn't tell you."

"I understand Taylor. So what is going on with you two?" she asked looking between myself and Rachael.

"Um…we broke up like two weeks ago. We decided that we would stay friends because we were friends since high school."

"Did you know she was sleeping with Amanda?" She asked with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Absolutely not Spence." I felt like throwing up because I was lying to her. I held it in though.

"Well she's gone and now I feel like a piece of me is gone as well."

"Baby sis, we will get you through this. Ashley and I will be right by your side every step of the way."

Spencer broke down after that and Rachael left. Taylor went out to get ice cream and we spent the rest of the day and night watching movies and trying to cheer Spence up. As we listened to her cry her heart out, Taylor and I shared knowing looks. I understand that we wanted them apart, but seeing her so upset hurt my heart. Taylor gave me a look that said if we did all of this and it was for nothing she was gonna hunt my ass down and kick my ass. I got all of that from a look. All of it will be worth it because Spencer and I were meant to be together. If she ever found out about what we did I have a feeling it would be worst then this because Taylor is her sister and I lied about everything that happened. I hope she never finds out.


End file.
